Forgiving
by k81yn
Summary: When Ward comes back to the team Skye doesn't know what to do. Should she forgive him or should she keep hating him? Plus,what about her father? How will Skye make it through her life and S.H.I.E.L.D. without going crazy.
1. Home Coming

The bus had taken off from the secret base called the playground about 10 minutes ago. Skye was in the lounge area on her laptop trying to find out more about her father that she had discovered was a murderer. What exactly had he done over the years when he thought Skye was dead like her mother? Skye wanted to know but at the same time she didn't. If there was ever even going to be a slight chance that her father and her could be close one day, how could she even look him in the eyes knowing what he had done to people.

Skye groaned not knowing what she wanted and closed her laptop and shut her eyes imagining a life that was not so messed up. A life where her dad was a good man that had not murdered people, where her mom was alive and stood by her side, and a life where Grant Ward had never been a traitor to her. The words that Ward had told her once about how he wanted to pretend like the world outside didn't exist went through her mind. So many times she wished that it would happen one day, that the world outside never existed. The last part of his words always dominated the rest though. That the world outside does exist.

Her eyes snapped open. More than once she had thought about all of this. Skye sighed and ran her hands over her face to try clearing her mind to focus on different things.

"Hey Skye," a voice came from her left "did you miss me?" Simmons had come back after 2 months of teaching at the S.H.I.E.L.D. University. A huge smile spread across Skye's face as she ran to Simmons to give her a hug that would most likely break her ribs.

"Your back!" Skye yelled hopping up and down the tiniest bit from excitement. "Why didn't you come find me as soon as you got on the bus?"

"Oh you know, Coulson wanted to see me so he could catch me up on what's all going on." A nervous smile came across her face and Skye didn't know why.

Skye must have given a face because Jemma made an excuse to leave right away. "I'm going to see…umm…Fitz. Me and him haven't seen each other since…yea know…I'm gonna go know." With that she went out the door leaving Skye standing all alone.

With nothing else to do Skye decided to lay down on the coach then take a nap for a little bit since she had nothing else to do. Skye knew she had nightmares waiting on the other side but if she didn't get some sleep soon she was going to drop to the ground from sleep deprive. The coach wasn't as comfy as her bed but if she was needed by the team she wanted to be out in the open and ready to get up for something important.

Soon she fell into a deep sleep. In her dream she meet Ward there. Skye and he were standing in a room that had poor lighting but you could still see all around you. So Skye could see that the room had dark walls and a plant in the corner, the floor though was dark wood and it was cold. Ward walked over to Skye and stood face to face with her. Grant moved the hair out her eyes that had fallen there. Skye stepped back and turned away from him.

"Skye please forgive me….for all that I've done. I know that it is a lot to forgive but I need you to just know at least that I'm sorry." Skye still didn't turn back to him though. Ward sighed from behind her. "I'm sorry"

Skye woke up then to someone shaking her shoulder. It was May standing next to the coach.

"Skye, it's time for the meeting."

"Is it really that important? This is the most I've slept in days so this feels nice." Skye complained.

"I really think you'll want to hear this."

* * *

Hi, this is my first story on here so I would love for you all to tell me how I'm doing on it and let me know if you think that it's any good at all. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. The Mission

"Is it right this minute?" Skye wanted to know if she could get a few more moments of sleeping in even if Ward was on the other side. Skye would never tell anyone this but she kind of liked seeing him in her dreams because even if it wasn't the real Ward she still liked seeing him asking for her forgiveness. It caused him pain that she would not say that she forgave him. Skye wanted him to feel the hurt that she had felt when it was exposed that Grant was Hydra.

May looked down at Skye. Her face was impassive, the way it always was. For some reason now though it seemed as if there actually was nothing she was feeling. Like she truly didn't feel anything.

"May? You okay?" Skye knew she liked to mask her feeling like a good agent but right she was being scary robot like.

"Let's just go and get to the meeting before they start without us. I don't want you to run into the problem in the hallway." May turned around and started towards the conference room.

"Do we have wet floors or something?" Skye asked trying to lighten the mood "Because you know they make signs for that." Then she tried smiling. May looked back at her and wasn't smiling so Skye took it as a sign to stop trying.

"Yeah I know that was a bad joke." They then walked in silence the rest of the way to the conference room. Coulson was waiting for them at the front of the room by the large screen on the wall. Simmons and Fitz stood on opposite sides of the room from each other. Bobbi and Hunter stood next to each other talking quietly in between Fitz and Simmons. Bobbi laughed and Hunter smiled.

"Since everyone is here than I guess it's time to start." Coulson began. Everyone looked at him and gave him their full attention. May's jaw was clenched to together, her anger pretty much radiated off her. Skye stepped back by Simmons so she wasn't so close to all that anger. Just in case. Even though it was most likely not necessary.

Simmons greeted Skye. "Welcome to the best meeting of the year, or you know ever." Then she smiled at her. "Can you tell my sarcasm?"

"Yeah a monkey could pick up on that." Skye informed her smiling. Simmons nodded and told her she wanted to make sure because this meeting would be brutal.

"What's it all about?" Skye wanted to know why this was all upsetting Jemma so much. But she just smiled to cover it up like she was fine.

"You'll know in a sec Skye." Jemma looked down and mumbled "I'd rather not tell you the bad news."

"Now," Coulson then brought up a map with red dots all on it everywhere. "These are the Hydra locations that we know about. We only have a few undercover agents in some locations. And by some I mean seven places.

"That's not very much. Right?" Skye asked. Everyone looked at her. She just shrugged in return.

May responded first. "It doesn't sound like much but it's more than we could ask for. Considering how many people turned to Hydra when they came and destroyed most of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Exactly." Coulson agreed. "Still we need to use them people as resources if we are going to get somewhere with rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What do you plan on doing with the people inside the belly of the beast?" Hunter asked.

Coulson turned to him "We are going to need them later on in the mission but not now." The table in the room with the touch screen top. Coulson tapped some stuff on the table and new things appeared on the screen as well. "The mission we have is to obtain Raina, she has information on the diviner that we need to know. The only way to find her though is by having somebody lead us to her." With that Coulson's face turned a little bit upset over this.

Movement in the doorway of the room caught everybody's attention. What they found though was something they never expected.

"Hey guys," Ward smiled "miss me?"

Skye didn't believe it. But this wasn't a dream. This was real.

* * *

Hey everyone!I'm doing my best and I hope I can make it better for all of you to telling me what you think about the story it would real and thanks for reading!


	3. Really?

Skye laughed out loud. It just couldn't be contained. Everyone looked at her with a strange look on their face and that look was read as complete and utter confusion.

"Wow that's just amazing!" Skye was able to get out between her loud laughs.

"Sweetie do you feel all right?" Concern was in Jemma's voice when she asked Skye.

May stepped in front of her. "Is the little to no sleep finally catching up on you?"

Skye was the confused one now. This was a joke wasn't it? Ward could not really be here, right? She turned to Grant and looked at him. Then she shook her head in disbelief. Surely this had to be one of those masks that could make you look like anyone as long as you had a piece of their DNA.

"Hey Skye." He gave her a small smile. But Skye's face had been wiped clean of all emotions. She turned to Coulson looking for any explanation that could justify him being here. The look that she gave him knew that he was not going to find a way out of this.

"Skye, Ward is an asset that we need to use in order to take Hydra down. I'm sorry but this is no time for you to get emotional so if you can't handle this then I can have you removed." Coulson returned the stare that Skye was giving. As much as he wanted to comfort her because he knew that this hurt her he could not give in. Not on this.

Skye held up her head high and looked back at Grant. "Fine, when do we get started?"

"We haven't worked out all of the details but we plan on leaving as soon as possible. That should be within the week sometime so be prepared." Everyone understood so they nodded. Coulson saw everyone had agreed and then released them all to do whatever they were doing before.

May went to the cockpit so she could fly the plane. Really though she just wanted to be alone for a while. Hunter and Bobbi went to the kitchen area so they could make something for themselves to eat. Skye though went to grab her laptop again then went to lay on her bed. The serene peace was perfect for her. With no one telling her it was time to practice her fighting, Skye was able to relax and just have her me time. During that time she planned on spending it napping for a little bit.

Skye slid down under a thin blanket then laid her hand under her head on the pillow for a little more comfort. Just as she was about to fall asleep there was a knock on her door. With a grunt she got herself up. Once the door was open she regretted getting up.

In front of her stood the one and only Grant Ward. He was still as handsome as ever. Grant smiled at her then said hey.

"What do you need Grant?" Skye wanted to keep their conversation as short as possible so she decided to cut right to the chase.

"No Ward anymore?"

"That name died when my friend died." She answered coldly.

Hurt flashed across his face but when he looked down at his feet then back up at her it was all gone. Nothing on his face but a smile that ran out of sadness. "Look I know what I did is unforgivable and that you will never look at me the same. But, I did all of it because I owed at debt. I never wanted to hurt any of you. You all grew to be like my family, one that I never had. I'm sorry." For a while he was silent and didn't say anything. "I know this is crazy to ask but, could we ever be friends again?"

Skye could not believe what she was hearing. Did he really just ask that? Of all things in the world that could be asked, he asked that. She breathed out through her nose loudly while pretending to think it over. Though she actually did start thinking it over. Even if he was a traitor Skye still missed talking to him.

Finally she came to a decision. "Maybe. Just Maybe." Skye turned around, closed the door, leaned against it, and slide down to sit on the floor.

Whispering to herself. "What have I just done?"

* * *

I'm loving the reviews it just makes me so happy!I tried to make Skye how I thought she would react so tell me how i did and that would be great. Thanks for reading!Also as always keep leaving me reviews on how the story is going then I can improve it to make it better for all of you to read.


	4. What's Wrong?

Skye didn't know why she did that just now. She didn't want to be his friend again. Right? Or maybe self-consciously that was what she wanted and that was why she said that there was a chance for them to be friends again. Back and forth Skye went with herself trying to figure out why she would say there was a possible chance to be friends until her head hurt from all the thinking.

Skye slide the door open then walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. Instead of finding the place deserted like she thought it would be, Skye found Jemma sitting at the counter with her head in her hands.

Skye wanted to just back away and pretend she was never there but Jemma was her friend and she had a responsibility to comfort her.

Walking over Skye started to think of reasons why she was upset. For obvious reasons she thought of Ward as the problem first. That was the only likely thing to make Jemma upset.

Then she got to the counter, Skye leaned against it and waited a few seconds for Jemma to look up at her. "Jemma?" Skye's voice was filled with concern now that Simmons wasn't looking at her. "Hey what's up?" When Simmons still didn't reply Skye reached out and put a hand on her shoulder then gave her a little shake.

Once Jemma looked up Skye could see that her eyes were bloodshot from crying for an extended period of time. "Oh my god, Jemma! Are you okay?"

Jemma tilted her head with disbelief. "Do I look like I'm okay, Skye? I never thought I would be forced to work with the man who was too much of a coward to shot me and Fitz so he put us in the ocean to suffocate. Do you know how it feels to work with the man that once stood on the other side of the trigger on a gun that was about to be pulled?" Skye looked down ashamed that she didn't know how to respond to that last question. Sure Ward had once held a gun pointed at her but she knew that he could never really pull the trigger.

Jemma shook her head then got up to leave for her room. While silence passed in the kitchen with Skye standing all alone, Ward was around the corner and he had heard everything. Shame filled him every day since the moment he had tried to kill Fitzsimons. They were his friends, but now they despised him for who he truly was. Who could blame them he thought? He had thought about how he lied to them for so long. Sometimes even forgetting about were his true allegiance had once been.

Ward hung his head in his hands as Simmons had done. While his eyes were closed he made promise to himself that he would do everything in his power so they could trust him again. Along with everyone else on the team, especially Skye. These people were a bigger part in his life then he thought they could ever be. Who was he without the people he had grown to love?

"So were you eavesdropping on them or happen to just over hear the conversation?" Ward looked up to find Coulson standing a couple feet from him.

"I just was going to the kitchen sir when I heard them. Decided it wasn't a great idea to just walk in at that exact moment."

Coulson didn't hesitate to voice his opinion. "A wise move to make. Considering what Simmons just said about you."

"I thought so too." Ward told him then pushed off from the wall so he was standing up straight. Even though Coulson was shorter then Ward he still seemed to cast a mood that sent the message of him being in charge.

"Look Ward I need to tell you something that needs to be said. You may think it's funny to see how devastated and hurt people were by you betraying them. That you could stab somebody in the back after so many years of pretending to their friend, but everyone lost something that day you were exposed." Grant Ward hadn't been expecting this to come. He was speechless so all he could do was shake his head. "You played with Skye's emotions. Fitz and Simmons lost a friend. I lost somebody I thought I could trust and a person I respected. May, well she lost." Coulson paused to think of what he could call that she lost.

"A colleague. I lost a colleague and nothing more." May had come to stand next to Coulson with her face still as impassive as ever.

"I never thought it was funny about how you all felt. I regret what I did in the past but it is in the past and I would like to try and make up for it all." Ward looked Coulson in the eye then went to May.

Skye had also came to join the group from behind Ward. Soon when she spook they all looked at her. "Can you though?"

* * *

Thank you all for reading more of my story! Sorry I didn't update sooner I had midterm exams for school. I love when people give me reviews so tell me how I'm doing and a big thanks to those who already have! Also thank you to all the people who follow and favorite! Ahhh! You people make me so happy!


	5. Brrr

~ 2 Days Later ~

Everyone had gathered in the briefing room about three minutes ago to get all the new info for a mission without a name. "Now," Coulson cleared his throat so he could speak clearly. "We have discovered new intel about where Raina is at this moment." His arms stretched out in front of him while his fingers moved across the touch screen table.

Alaska came up on the screen but the zoomed into a remote place that looked as if nobody had ever stepped foot there ever before. "Please tell me we are going through places that we know she would never be." Skye spoke up and Bobbi nodded in agreement. All Coulson gave her in return was a _deal with it_ look and a small shrug of his shoulders. A small groan came out of everyone. The cold was not a favorite thing for the team.

"Here is where the entrance is located." May pointed to the screen where the door supposedly was at, but she might as well just point anywhere on the screen because even as they all squinted and leaned in trying to see what she was talking about they could only make out one thing. Glaring, white snow.

Hunter was still confused about what he was seeing. "I think that's just a spec on the lens." It was funny to see that his eyes were almost closed from him squinting at the picture. Coulson looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I can assure you it's not." Coulson swiped his hand over the table. Another picture came up with red dots. "This is a picture of heat being detected in this area."

"How where you able to pick up any heat in Alaska?" Jemma asked, all about the science.

"We had the detection radar turned up to extremely sensitive." Coulson told her. Jemma still looked skeptical of the information though. Still she kept quiet about it.

Bobbi stepped forward a step. "So when do we start?" Next May stepped forward.

"Actually we are going to land in 30 minutes." Another groan came out of everyone. It wouldn't be so bad if the place had warm and sunny beaches. Maybe even a place where they give you a back massage.

"Ward, Skye, Bobbi, and Hunter. It's time for you to go pack. Make sure you bring lots of sweaters or any warm clothes really." With that Coulson walked out and May then followed after him. Skye turned around to go pack. Jemma walked behind her to help pack everything she would need for the trip.

Grabbing a backpack from one of the cupboards on her way to her to her room she started to think about what was essential to bring. Well, besides the main things of course.

Grabbing the main things everyone would need for a mission like this such a water, food, sleeping bag incase this all went over night. Along with a few extra pieces of clothing and matches in case a fire was needed to be made.

Over the speakers May's voice filled the air with commanding authority. "Everyone in the loading area now." Pulling on her coat the shrugging on her backpack made Skye already wish that she had gotten a better night's sleep last night. The stress of everything happening in such a small period of time made her want to scream while actually making her toss and turn at night.

Everyone but Fitz and Hunter was already waiting for the next piece of info on how this would all go down. The Bus was warm plus wearing a jacket made Skye feel like she was going to throw up from overheating. Finally Fitz came in. He avoided standing to close to anyone now. Skye and he hadn't had a real full conversation since about 2 weeks ago. Though a couple of days ago she did see him talking to Jemma about a project he was working on but needed her view on it. At least he was talking to someone.

"Let's do this!" Hunter came jogging in all excited for the new adventure that was about to begin any minute now. Bobbi shook her head at him.

"Nobody can possibly be this excited for walking in the cold," she shuddered in between "Brrr…"

Skye had to agree with her. Walking in the cold didn't sound like fun to her. Neither did the possibility of a blizzard. Stuck in a blizzard with Ward for that fact. Speaking of which, since came into the room she hadn't really looked at him. Standing in a corner he looked like a lost puppy. Vulnerable and scared. But that was also how raccoons were. They may look warm and fuzzy but they will tear your face off and Skye wanted to keep her face. Metaphorically speaking.

The plane made a little jolt as it landed on the uneven ground below them. Soon after Coulson entered and stood with them. "I know this is all happening fast but we received word that Raina would only be here for a certain amount of time until Hydra moves her for safety reasons. Since I don't know where the next move will be we act now. Jemma and Fitz are going to be running communications while May and I run point on where you need to head towards." Behind them the plane opened up so they could leave. While Skye had been over heating before she soon discovered how freezing it was outside. Maybe over heating wasn't as bad of an idea? The cold hit her face and a tiny bit went up her coat. Drawing her hood over her ears Skye let out a breath and held her chin up. She could take this.

Jemma leaned over and handed her the piece she needed to put in her ear for communication. A soft smile was on her face. "Good luck Skye." she whispered to her and only her. To everyone Jemma told them all to be safe. The look she gave Ward a look that said the last part was not meant for him. That look that had passed between her and him looked colder than it was outside. Suddenly Skye was glad to be leaving all the tension in the air behind.

Ward had his eyes cast downwards, not making eye contact with anyone. All he did was mumble a few words that sounded like 'We should get moving'. Then by just putting one foot in front of the other he was already out the door and walking in snow that must have been at least a foot deep.

One by one they fell into a line so it would be easier for the next to walk through. Ward was in the lead for right now. Behind him was Hunter, then Bobbi, leaving Skye in last. Soon she would take the front of the line since she wasn't doing any trudging through snow right now. Still it was hard to walk in such bad climate. It was cold and windy out in the open. As well as a little too quiet for Skye's liking. Sometime during the walk she started to hum a tune to fill the silence and somewhere along the way the others joined in along with her. Just by that small act Skye knew she could trust these people with her life. Even though humming a song had nothing to do with life or death. It still made her realize that these people had her back because she trusted them. Some more than others obviously. Skye's face seemed to have had a smile on that appeared out of thin air. Skye though didn't tell anyone about what she was thinking.

It was all for her to know and no one else.

At least just this once.

* * *

Hello again! I made the chapter longer as you can see because I don't update as much while school is going so. Wa-la. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading, Bye!


	6. Crackle

Two hours passed by not so quickly and they were almost there. Around half an hour of walking tomorrow and they would be there. First though they needed to get some rest so they could be ready for whatever was thrown at them the next day. Right now Hunter was in the lead of the line. They had gone through one complete rotation so far in the time that they were walking. Suddenly he stopped to look off into the distance for something that the rest of them obviously didn't see.

Hunter pointed a little to the left of where they needed to go. It still wasn't very far off but they would just be approaching the safe house from a different direction then planned originally. "Over there looks like a cave or something that we could lay down for the night in."

"Well you're leading the way because I don't see what is supposed to be pointed out right now." Bobbi told him. Skye though suspected that she just didn't want to lead the way. Ward was behind her and Skye could hear every breath that he took. While her breathing was irregular and out of time his was still even and had kept the same since they started.

"You know it's not fair." Skye pointed out to him.

Ward gave her a funny look then tilted his head to the side when he still didn't understand. "What's not fair?" he asked since he wasn't going to figure out what she was talking about.

Skye stared at him in disbelief. "Really? I'm dying over here and you look like you just started walking a minute ago. Seriously how is this even possible?"

Ward made a little laugh and you could see his breath in the cold air. "This is what I was trained to do." For a second it looked like he was disappointed in the fact that he was trained for this kind of stuff but she must have conjured it all up in her mind because now he had a smile on his face. "Besides it's not like I'm having the time of my life out here. I'm freezing."

"Well we're almost there so don't worry. Soon we can get warm maybe near a small fire that won't attract any attention to our location." Hunter told them. Even though it was hard to hear and the howling of the wind was not helping at all he still was trying his best to listen to the conversation that was going on behind him. So was Bobbi, but she was just keeping quiet about it. Though they weren't there for when Ward turned against S.H.I.E.L.D. they still thought that it was there job to protect Skye from any dangers that he might present.

"Okay," Skye mumbled to herself. "I can do this. Just a little bit further." The encouragement that she gave herself helped to get her to the cave that was farther then they originally thought at first look.

Still it was worth it. No wind was blowing on them and since the cave went far enough back they could start a fire without anyone noticing the light at a close glance. The best part was that no snow would be blowing on them making them like a walking snowman.

Everyone set to work silently as if they had discussed what they were all planning on doing beforehand. First everyone set up there sleeping bags so that they could work around or make changes so that everything would work out fine when they lit the fire. Bobbi and Skye walked off to find something that could properly burn while both boys stayed behind to set up the food that they would have for dinner.

When the girls started to walk away Hunter called after them in a joking way. "Hey isn't this supposed to be the woman's job. You know, preparing the meal." He smiled at them while laughing.

Bobbi wanted to mess right back with him though since she thought that anything a man could do a woman could do just as good. So she smiled sweetly at him. "Of course it's a woman's job." Bobbi told him and when Hunter smiled like he had made a point even though he was joking it dropped just a fast as it had come when she went on.

"So why do you think you're doing it?"

Laughter filled the space around them a made a sort of echo noise. Skye started to walk away laughing still but turned to face him while still heading deeper into the cave. Her hand raised and she pointed at him. "You just got told." Then she turned back and went into the cave with Bobbi trailing closely behind.

Not that long after looking they found some scattered stuff in the path and picked it up. Bobbi held the flashlight they had brought along while her arms were full of burnable material. The light that bounced everywhere around the cave since it was never pointed directly at the floor. Or directly anywhere for that matter.

Soon not long after they stated heading back they got to the other half of the group.

"Got everything?" Hunter asked and when Bobbi nodded he jumped up to grab everything out of her arms. "Good because it's really starting to get colder than before."

Skye made a little groan and she knew that her face did not look cheerful like usual. "Stupid cold." Reaching into her bag she grabbed out the matches to throw at someone to use. Ward ended up catching them since nobody else was paying attention.

"You should go to sleep. I'm sure that it can all be handled from here on out" Ward told her. She just nodded and slipped into the sleeping bag and watched as Bobbi and Hinter argued on the other side of the make shift fire pit. Skye couldn't hear anything though since both were talking in hushed tones. Time after time Skye tended to get a little sleepy and when she would shut her eyes for a second something new was happening.

The first time her eyes drifted close then open she saw Hunter reaching for the matches from Ward. Next she saw Hunter trying to strike a match. After that she saw Bobbi trying to strike one since Hunter couldn't get it to work. Ward then was striking the match against the box to light it after both attempts failed from the other two. Eyes drifted close. Ward leaned over to put the match by the few leaves we for to start the fire. Eyes close. The crackling of the fire woke up Skye next and she saw everyone was silent and just watching the fire like it was a mystical thing to see. It was beautiful though. Beautiful and deadly. Just like many things. As hard as she fought sleep to watch the flames with everyone else sleep overpowered her like she was no match for it in the first place.

Bobbi smiled over at her and then Skye fell asleep.

Eyes Closed.

* * *

Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School and stuff has been getting in my way of updating. If you follow this story regularly,Thank You! I love you guys! I hoped you all enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it, like that last part.I don't know why but I love the last tell me if you liked the last part as well or what you thought of it because I would really love to leave me reviews on how I'm doing and if you want me to update faster just let me know and it will give me the kick in the butt to write faster for you makes me really happy to know that people out there I don't even know like my story. Well this is longer then expected so I'm going to leave it at that and shut up now. Bye!


	7. Watch

Skye awoke later that night feeling hungry. Soon she remembered that hadn't eaten any of the food that the rest of the group had laid out for her to eat. As she shifted in her sleeping bag Skye took in the sight of everyone asleep and peaceful until her eyes meet Bobbi's. Inching closer to Bobbi so she wouldn't have to raise her voice Skye asked what she was doing up.

"Just watching over everything so that nothing goes wrong," was her answer. Skye knew that the reason she had stayed awake was because of Ward. They were all far enough away that the chances of being caught by Hydra were slim. Skye looked over towards Hunter and saw he had his eyes closed but at the sound of danger he could be wide awake and alert for fighting.

"I can look out of you would like, you need to get some sleep." Bobbi had a skeptical look on her face of what I was doing so I decided to humor her. "If Hydra comes I'll wake you up. Right now though you need to get rested. Hydra isn't going to stop itself you know." I put on a smile to try and get her to give in to me.

After some thinking she sighed while rubbing her eyes. "Fine," Bobbi scotched down into her sleeping bag to get comfy "you promise to make me if you need?" Skye looked into her eyes and gave her the answer that was required.

"I promise." Skye gave her a soft smile and Bobbi gave one in return. A growling noise echoed in the cave and they both knew that it was just Skye's stomach and nothing to alarm them. Leaning over Bobbi grabbed the protein bars and bread that was left over and threw them over the kindling embers of the fire to Skye. Then she settled comfily in her sleeping bag with her arm under her head as a pillow.

Soon everyone was asleep except Skye who had now finished her meal of just two protein bars and a couple bites of bread. With nothing else to do she just observed everything that was going on in the small space. Hunter made quiet snoring sounds, Bobbi shifted around from time to time under the covers, but Ward stayed still and didn't make a sound.

For a while Skye watched him sleep but he still stayed in the same spot. Skye thought to herself, was he dead? It was a joke in her mind until she actually started to think about how he was just lying so still. Scrambling to get out of her restraining sleeping bag she finally made her way over to him, crouching down beside him. His eyes were fluttering around under his lids and his breathing soft and continuous.

Hanging her head and sighing in relief she realized that her heart had been pounding harder than she usually allowed it to. In Skye's panic she forgot to do her exercises to slow her heart rate down like May had taught her to do in training. Skye focused all of her mind on slowing it down but she could feel the weight of someone else's eyes on her.

Peeking one eye open she could that Ward had woken up and was looking at her with alert eyes. Skye focused all of her mind on slowing it down but she could feel the weight of someone else's eyes on her.

Peeking one eye open she could that Ward had woken up and was looking at her with the same alert eyes he always had. "I know I'm handsome but that doesn't mean you have to drool all over me when I sleep." Ward whispered smiling.

"I wasn't drooling on you. My saliva is completely contained in my mouth thank you." Skye told him and pushed off her knees to stand up.

"For fun though let's say you were."

Skye laughed softly then looked him back in the eyes. "That would never happen." Ward smile faltered and his eyebrows came together.

"Why would that be?"

Skye didn't want to answer so she looked at her feet and mumbled, "You know why."

"Ahhh, I forgot. You're disgusted by me." Now when Skye looked at him in disbelief he looked down.

"No." Skye told him and he looked up at her. Maybe it was because she said it in such a strong voice or it was because he just couldn't believe it. "I'm angry with you not disgusted."

Skye didn't have to clarify what she was angry with him about. It was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know that I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't!" Skye answered, her voice just breaking above a whisper. All that was going through Skye's mind was the word calm. She was giving herself instructions just like May had taught her to do. Slow your breathing and just think of something calming.

Skye had always wondered what it was that calmed May. Sometimes she thought it could be something that was totally normal like a meadow with a gentle breeze with the smell of flowers in the air. Other times she had the feeling that it was that May was ripping of Grant Wards head. Either way, whatever May pictured it seemed to work well for her.

Silence had dominated the space between them since neither knew what the proper thing to say was. Someone had to break it at some point so Skye spoke first. "I guess I thought that you just had more trust in me than you actually did."

Skye had thought these things before but she never said them out loud to anyone. Now though they were out in the open and they seemed so real. Once Ward stayed quiet, Skye knew it was time for her to go back to bed.

She left her legs under but was in a sitting position with her back leaning against the wall. "I can watch if you want me to." He told her but she wasn't in the mood to accept anything from him right now.

"No it's fine. I'm fully awake now anyways." At the time she did think she was fully awake but not long after Skye was snuggled under the covers of her bed. Meanwhile Ward actually was awake. For around half an hour he pretended to be sleeping until she actually was. Now he just watched her and how a small piece of her hair was in her face. Whenever she breathed out through her mouth the hair fluttered in the wind as if it was a bird trying to fly.

It was good Skye was getting sleep. Now she could be fully energized for the mission tomorrow. That made Ward excited for the next day, or rather a few hours from now seeing as it was already very early morning. He was going to see Skye do a mission after Melinda being her S.O for a while now. That was not something everyone got to see. This would be the time to see as well how well May taught her. It could go one of two ways. One Skye learned nothing or two she could be have learned a lot more then Ward taught her in the time they had together.

His money though was on the second option.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait. I got distracted and didn't finish it for a while. I hope you liked it and leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing. Bye!


	8. Almost There

When Skye woke she was a little baffled that she let herself fall asleep, after she had said to Ward that she wasn't going to get any. Everyone around her was getting ready and packing up to leave. "Morning Skye." Hunter told her as soon as he saw that she was awake. "Did we make too much noise?" He asked as she pushed her way into a sitting position still half way under the covers.

"Why didn't any of you wake me up? I could have helped pack." Skye was confused on why they were giving her special treatment. It's not like this is the girl scouts, this was S.H.I.E.L.D., a place where everyone did their part.

Bobbi had rolled her sleeping bag already and was starting to put it in her backpack. Then she turned around to face Skye and shrugged. "We thought it was best that you get some sleep since you haven't slept well in a while."

Ward was trying to put his stuff away as well then took a drink out of his water bottle. He was listening to everything that they were saying and didn't like it. Ward tried so hard to keep his eyes focused all on the floor but from time to time they bounced to where Skye was at. It hurt his heart so much that she wasn't get much sleep. If only he could chase the nightmares away.

It was just like the time before the S.H.I.E.L.D. team hated him, when the Chitauri helmet infected Jemma and it was just Skye and him alone together watching her when she was working on a cure. Ward told her that he hated being not able to protect them all from stuff he couldn't even see. That he would rather it be a person, someone he could hurt or punish.

Right now though Ward felt the same as he did back then. Helpless. Helpless that no matter how much he wanted to protect Skye from any harm that was thrown at her. Even if it was a simple as a nightmare. One that he had created most likely. Still though Ward had to give it to her that she was the strongest person he ever knew. So Ward knew that she would be able to get through this without his help like he gave last time it happened.

"I'm fine I know what's best for me." Skye reassured them. Everyone knew better though to believe her on that. "Well then let me just put my stuff away and we can get going." Bobbi nodded and the other two just kept working.

Not even maybe 5 minutes later Skye was done and had her stuff ready to go. Hunter let out a grown. What was wrong with him, Skye thought, I thought he was excited about this weather. "What was that about, you were the one who was excited about all of this."

Hunter swung his head towards her and was sad about the cold now. "Moments pass."

Ward decided to take the lead, next Hunter, then Bobbi, leaving Skye to the back. Again. Following in a single file that was just as boring to Skye was just as boring as when she did it when she was little. To pass the next half an hour at most, Skye went over tactics for the mission in her mind.

Skye was kicked out of her concentration though when she actually kicked something herself. Looking down it just looked like snow or something but when she leaned down to inspect it she saw the color that was not ivory but not pure white either. Leaning closer to get a better look it came to her. Before she could stop it her hand flew to cover her mouth and Skye sucked her air in.

There it was, the skeleton of a human body. A chill went down her spin and Skye closed her eyes to push it all out of her mind. When her eyes opened she stood alone and the others must not have noticed that Skye had stopped walking.

A couple minutes later Bobbi noticed that nobody was walking behind her. "Hey we need to turn back for a second." Neither Ward nor Hunter heard Bobbi when she said this. Sighing with impatience she decided to shove them to get their attention.

They knocked into each other and Hunter turned around to give Bobbi a piece of his mind. Making a jerking motion behind her with her head. A bit of her blonde hair fell in her face when she did this so Bobbi pushed it back behind her ear to keep it out of the way. "Let's start going back for Skye."

"Skye will catch up soon enough." Hunter told her and Bobbi narrowed her eyes with anger at him.

"Fine, but don't expect me to wait for you if you fall behind." Bobbi crossed her arms while breathing deeply through her nose. Faintly she heard Hunter muttered something that sounded like _as if you were going to before _but she didn't comment back on it.

Thankfully in a minute or so later Skye caught up with everyone and they were curious to know where she had been. "I kind of got stuck on a something in the snow." Was all she said for a while but Bobbi wanted to know what it was exactly. "It looked like a human skeleton." The team looked down for a moment at the ground because this news was so unnerving.

Hunter spoke first to break the silence. "I guess it's nice to know where our bodies will be put if we die."

Ward though was confident in his response. "We won't die, not today anyways." Then he turned around and moved towards the Hydra hideout.

After 10 minutes they gathered stood in a line facing the entrance they would go through. A few guards were posted outside but no doubt there would be more in there. Skye looked and studies the challenge that she was about to face and told herself the 6 words that oddly enough brought her comfort.

"_We won't die, not today anyways."_

* * *

_Sorry about such a long wait but I'm going to try and do my best to write more. Thanks for reading my story and thanks to all of you have told me that you like it. _


End file.
